Lost
by AdventureAddict7
Summary: Two girls end up in the Narutoworld. End up somewhere in the middle of the woods and meets Zabuza. What will they do? Will they find a way go get back home? And who is it that has been spying on Gwendolyn?
1. Lost

**Hi! My name is Adventureaddict7 (From the reason that I acctully am addicted to adventures!)**

**This is the first chapiter of my first story.**

**I´m writing this story for the sake of humor, adventures and friendship.**

**There is a plot (eventually) and romance (eventually), but it is mostly a humor story.**

**My characters may be stupid, vain and crazy, and they may have some Mary-Sue tendencies. Laugh at them. You´re supposed to laugh at them.**

**I love reviews. You can review the last chapiter, you can review the chapiters you liked the best, you can review evry single chapiter. I love reviews. I want to know what you think about my work.**

**Finally, read, review and enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapiter one: A totally normal day**

**-Izora´s Pov-**

How to begin? Don´t worry, I´m going to answer your question.

It was on a friday. And I looked forward to the weekend when a friend would come and visit me.

She lived a fiew miles away and it took a day for her to get here.

That was becuse my family lived out in the forest. Cut of from everything. But that was how my parents wanted it. And a little less what I wanted.

I was the only child, and my parents was always working. So it wasn´t unusual that I was alone at home.

That´s why my friend Gwen was coming over.

My parents was going on a businesstrip. And they didn´t like to leave me all alone. So they had agreed to her coming over.

After school I went to come and get her on the trainstation.

I was late. Like _very_ late. And she wasn´t happy. Like _really_ not happy.

``You bastard...!`` She hissed.

``YOU´RE TWO HOURS LATE!``

``Eeeeeek! I´m so sorry!`` I shouted back. And then I made a run for it. I´m not stupid. When she´s pisst, run.

It ended up that instead for riding my bike home, she chased me all the way home trying to hit me with the frying pan from her backpack. And she succeded more than once...

We whern´t like other teens our age. When we got home, we didn´t sit down and talked about boys, make up and clothes. We went out to explore the woods.

There was always new things to discover. That´s what we loved with the forest. To always see new things.

* * *

**an hour and a lot bruises later.**

We didn´t bother to throw our backpacks inside the house and ran strait out in the forest instead.

First when we couln´t see the house anymore we stopped. Laughing like madmen.

``You should have seen your face!`` She laughed.

``It was hilarious!´´

``Hahaha! Yeah, reeeeeally funny! You almost killed me! With a frying pan!`` I tried to sound angry, but couln´t stop myself from grinning.

``Hehehe... The ultimate weapon`` She had a smirk plastered on her face.

``Where are we going today? I havn´t been here in a while.``

``I was thinkin about the swamp!`` I told her happily.

``Then why are we standing around here? Let´s go!`` She screamed as she darted away in the direction of the swamp.

After a fiew seconds I realized that she didn´t stop and wait for me, and darted right after her. Yelling for her to wait.

In the time I got there she was already looking at a big hole in the ground.

``What the hell? This wasn´t here before!`` She ranted.

``I don´t know... What does it lead?`` I asked.

``Beats me...``

``Don´t go too close Gwen!... It´s all slippery around here!`` I warned her.

``I know! Stop nagging me woman!``

``Well suit yourself when you fall in!`` I snorted.

``I´m not going to fall in!`` She hissed back at me. And like on cue, she slipped and fell in.

And on her way down she tried to grab on to something. And that something just hapened to be my leg. *Glare*

We fell for a long time. But after a while, it all went black.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, i know it´s short! But its my first fic ever and I´m proud of it! But I promise that it will be longer next time! (n_n)**


	2. Where the hell are we?

**Hello again guys! Ready for chapter 2? Well here it is! **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Where the hell are we?**

**-Gwen´s pov-**

The last thing I remember is how I and Izora was looking at o giant hole in the ground, she told me not to slip and I slipped...

She´s gonna be pissed with me...

I was the first one to wake up. I looked around and found Izora out cold on the ground.

I walked over and tapped her lightly in the back. It didn´t work.

Time for plan B. I collected streight in my leg and kicked.

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me.

``What the hell was that for?!`` She yelled.

``Well, you didn´t react when I tapped you. So I decided to use force.`` I answered her simply.

She continued to glare at me but looked away after a while.

``Where the hell are we?...`` She asked mostly to herself. She looked at me, as if she expected me to have the answear.

``How am I supposed to know?`` I asked.

``Well, you woke up first and probably now more than me.`` She answeared simply. And I knew she was right. Of some reason I knew this place. I just knew it, but couldn´t put my finger on it.

``Heey, Gwen... Haven´t we seen hin before somewhere?...`` Izora was staring at a branch on the tree.

No. She was staring at the _person_ on the branch.

My heart stopped. There, on that branch, was a well built man with bandage all over lower face and a giant sword strapped on his back.

There was no dubth about it. That man was Zabuza momochi.

I couldn´t belive my eyes. One of my favorites from the Naruto series was standing right in front of me.

I stared at him for a moment. He stared back.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my neck. Right after I saw Izora collapse to my right.

And yet again everything went black.

**-Izora´s pov-**

This time I was the one to wake up first. I looked around.

When I tried to move I realized that I acctuly couldn´t.

My head snapped down and I saw that I was tied to a tree.

I heard moaning to my right and I didn´t even have to look to know that it was Gwen.

I looked around the camp. Nobody was around. But I didn´t plan to be sitting that all day.

``Hello! Is anybody there?`` I yelled.

No answear.

I gave up on yelling after a while and just sat and waited for Gwen to really wake up.

But when it had been around an hour I got tired of waiting.

I could still move my legs, I realized.

I took all my streght in my leg and swung it in the direction of Gwen.

``Oww!``

``About time you wake up.`` I said as she glared at me.

``You didn´t have to kick me!`` She snorted.

``And you didn´t need to when we woke up in the middle of the woods. But you did it anyway.``

``Oh whatever!... Where are we?`` She looked around.

``You´re in the woods outside the hidden mist villige. In the country of water.``

Simultaneously, we slowly turned to stare at a guy in mask. He´s voice was very bright and he had black hair.

You could easely mistake him for a girl. But we knew better.

I knew what was going to happen. And I cursed softly under my breath that I couldn´t cover my ears. I counted down in my head... _Three... Two... One..._

``EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! It´s Haku! It´s Haku!`` Gwen scweeled at the top of her lungs.

``Yeah, I can see that. Now breath!`` I told her calmly.

She didn´t answear. She just stared at the man behind `Haku`.

I gulped. I knew muschto well how brutal Zabuza could be.

When neighter of us said anything more, Zabuza decided to interrogate us.

``Tell me who you are.`` He demanded.

But we just continued to stare.

Appearently, Zabuza isn´t mush of a patient person. He drew his sword and pointed it at me, encourage me to answear. Not needed to say, I told him my name.

``I-I´m Izora Barker!`` I manage to stutter out.

``And you.`` He pointed his sword at Gwen.

``Gwendolyn Deshoilurés...`` She said in awe.

He looked funny at Gwen. Like she was crazy or something. Then he pulled his gaze at me.

``Where are you from?`` He asked seriusly.

I was about to answear, but Gwen beat me to it.

``Mars!`` She said with her face just as seriusly as Zabuza, but you could se that she was acting.

``Don´t fool around!`` He hissed and cut the tree just a fiew inches above her head. Her eyes got wide and she finnaly started to realize that this was for real, not just a dream she had.

``karlifonia.``I hurried to say before he got pissed at us again.

This time it was my turn to shit my pants.

He didn´t yell, He didn´t swing hes sword. He did something much worse, he glared at us.

``I thought I told you not to fool around...`` He sighted.

``I will ask you once more... Where are you from?`` He asked calmly.

``But it´s true!`` Gwen said stubbornly.

``What are your intentions here?``

I acctuly had to think about that for a few minutes.

What was we doing there? How did they get there? She didn´t know.

``We don´t know.`` I said truthfully.

``We don´t know how we got here either...`` Gwen said.

He went away to talk with Haku about it. He came back a little later and looked at us. Then without warning he swung his sword.

**-Gwen´s pov-**

What the hell was going on?!

He was Zabuza. Like in ´one of my favorit in naruto` Zabuza.

He wasn´t supposed to kill us right away after he met us!

I closed my eyes tightly.

But when nothing hapened I slowly opened one of them.

The ropes was cut loose.

I stared up at him in confiuson.

``From now on you will be helping me.´´ He told us simply.

``But you better not try anything stupid or I´ll kill you.`` He added after a minute thought.

We just nodded and sat there watching them as they put out the fire and gathered ther stuff.

But when they turned to go we went after them. Walking in silence.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 out! Enjoy!**


	3. Are we there yet?

**Hello guys! Sorry for the delay!... hehehe... I was kinda bussy watching Fairy tail anime... My latest oppsession... Again, sorry... Anyway chapiter three out! Read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapiter 3: Are we there yet?**

* * *

**-Izora´s pov-**

It had already been a week. And Zabuza knew we weren´t ninja. Still he let us travel with him.

He glared at us.

``Let´s get this over with.`` He hissed and glared at us.

We both turned to stare at him. He hadn´t talked to us since he had agreed to train us. All he had done was glaring at us every time we came in sight.

_**-Flashback-**_

_We were walking in silence on our way to a town where we could stock up food supplies. When Gwen decided to break the silence._

_``Are we there yet?...``_

_``No...`` Zabuza grunted._

_She grinned as an evil idea came to mind._

_``Okey... How about now?`` She asked innocently._

_You could see how Zabuzas eye started to twitch._

_``No.`` He glared at Gwen._

_She gave me a knowing look and I knew what she was trying to do. I grinned. Something really stupid. Yet, I joined in._

_``Now maybe?...`` I asked quietly, but loudly enough for Zabuza to hear._

_His hand started to twitch in the direction of his sword._

_``No!`` He hissed._

_We looked at each other._

_``Now then?`` We both asked at the same time._

_``NO!`` He screamed._

_It went on like that for around ten minutes. By then, Zabuza had had enough._

_He was chasing us in little cirkles around a the trees. With us right in front of him, running for our life, with Haku trying to convinse Zabuza not to kill us._

_He didn´t do a very good job out of that._

_``Zabuza-sama, dont kill them!...`` He tried._

_``Listen to him!`` I screamed._

_``Yeah! Listen to Haku! He´s smart!`` Gwen yelled._

_Zabuza didn´t stop._

_``I know!`` Gwen shouted. ``We´ll stop asking if you teach us some awesome jutsu!`` She grinned widely._

_He looked murderus, but looked like he was giving it a thought._

_Then he stopped and lowered his sword, who he had been chasing us with._

_He glared at us. And the thought `If looks could kill` came to my mind. If that was true, we would be dead._

_``NO!`` He shouted and started to chase us again._

_``Very well then!`` Gwen spit back. ``Are we there yet? Now then? Now? NOW?!``_

_``AAARRGH! OKEY! I WILL TEACH YOU SOME DAMN JUTSU!`` He blew up._

_After that he threw his sword at us and tried to jump on top of us and strangle us._

_**-End flashback-**_

Gwen tensed before she started to grin.

``Se you later loser!`` She said as she saluted me and run over to Zabuza on the other side of the camp.

I rolled my eyes.

``Don´t die!`` Was all I answeared before I walked over to Haku. But she were already out of sight.

``Are you ready?`` Haku asked.

I nodded. ``I´m about as ready as you get...``

``Follow me.`` He said before he started to walk out of the camp into a clearing.

* * *

**-Gwen´s Pov-**

I run over to Zabuza but didn´t stop. Instead I run past him right over to the clearing I knew we were going to train in.

``So what are we going to do?!`` I asked antusiascilly. ``Any cool nin-jutsu? Epic tai-jutsu? Work with elemental jutsu?!`` I practicully jumpen on the spot.

``No.`` Zabuza said.

I stopped jumping.

``But why?`` I wined. ``I want to be badass!`` I punshed the air.

``You will be lerning the basics.`` He told me. ``And badass? A little brat like you? You will probobly fail with the basics too...``

That cought my attention.

``How dare you?! I´m more badass than all the kage put together!`` I screamed.

``Well then. Do you think you will survive the basics?...`` He asked with a smirk.

``YOU BET!``

``Then let´s start the training...!`` He anounsed.

* * *

That night we went to bed before Haku and Zabuza, who appeared to enjoy seeing us exhousted.

``So... Basics?...`` I wispered.

She nodded.

``Ther´re laughing at us outside, aren´t they?...``

She nodded again.

``There will be hell to pay...``

She didn´t nod this time. She turned her head slowly in my direction. An evil grin on it.

We didn´t need to say anything. We knew what was going on in the others head.

Revange. That was what was on our mind. Revange for laughing at us.

* * *

**-Normal Pov-**

They waited for about an hour until the two mist ninja went to bed. Then they sneaked outside to set their plan to the test.

The two girls was up early that morning. To see how their prank worked out.

And when Zabuza came out of his tent they could barely contain their laughter.

* * *

**-Izora´s Pov-**

We sat outside the tents waiting for Zabuza and Haku to wake up. And when they did, we couldn´t resist grinning.

Zabuza came out first. We looked at him.

He stared back at us.

``What?`` He grunted.

``Nooooothing...`` Said Gwen and looked as innocent as she could.

He snorted at us and continued down the road to the lake a little ways away.

We waited. Tensed. Then...

``WHAT THE HELL?!``

Zabuza came running up towards us in full speed.

We went running in the other direction.

Sadly, he caught up to us. He looked furious.

``What is this?`` He said in low and deadly tone.

``Well, whay do you mean?`` I answeared as casioslly as I could.

``What do I have in my face?!`` He spit back.

``Well... A nose, mouth, two eyes...``

``WHY DO I HAVE A MUSTECHE!?`` He shouted at us.

``Err... Becuse you look good in it?...`` Gwen tried.

There was silence. We looked at him. It was true. He had a mustache. A french one, to be exactly.

He glared at us, looking murderus.

He then drew his sword and was about to let it down on our heads...

* * *

**Mohahaha!... A clifhanger! _**

**But I will update soon enough. As soon as I have the time! But I have christmas break now, so I should be out with a new one in a day or two! Anyway review!**


End file.
